staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Sokrat Janowicz. Język ludzi poczciwych; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Buli - Urodziny Księżyca, odc. 36 (Lanniversaire de la Lune); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Domisie - Chwalipięty; program dla dzieci 09:05 Mały rycerz El Cid - Srebrna Podkowa 9 (La herradura de plata); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:30 Łowcy smoków - Smok z dalekiej północy, odc. 9 (The Deep North Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 156 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Superwnętrze - odc. 3 (Design Rules); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 11:20 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 18; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wójt Roku 2008 - sylwetki 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1222; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1611 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1762; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Księżyc na sprzedaż cz. 1 (Moon for Sale); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 15:15 Karnawał w Jedynce; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4207 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4422); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4208 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4423); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1616 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1763; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 22 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Koparka wie wszystko, odc. 12 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Scoop knows it all, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Niedźwiadek w Paryżu, odc. 21 (Antje und der verliebte Bär in Paris); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Gra o dziecko (The Last Trimester) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2007) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 41 - Zdrada; serial kryminalny 22:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:15 Psy wojny (The Dogs of War) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1981); 00:55 Moskiewska saga - odc. 9 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 9); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 01:45 Moskiewska saga - odc. 10 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 10); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Złotopolscy odc. 162 - Mademoiselle 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 48/48 Prezent dla Małgosi (Santa Apprentice ep. A Present For Margaret); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 364; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:50 Święta wojna - (291) Duch; serial TVP 11:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 72 - Kohabitacja; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 31/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 12:30 Magnum - odc. 25/162 Z Moskwy na Maui (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 ep. 22 From Moscow to Maui); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:20 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 637; serial TVP 16:00 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda pierwsza czyli Niesamowite i niewiarygodne okoliczności, które sprawiły, że nie odrobiłem lekcji - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 19/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. This Just In); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 17:10 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 43/65 Nieugięty Dave cz.1 (Moonlighting (Cool hand Dave)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/LVIII - txt str.777 ; teleturniej 19:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom; cykl dokumentalny 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 215 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Megakomedie - Dzieci i ryby - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1997) 22:25 Alibi na środę - RHI (I) - Czarny piątek (Black Friday) - txt str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:55 Niezwykły lot Boeinga 737; film dokumentalny 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Trop z Blackwater (Blackwater trail); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia (1996) 02:25 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:38 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07.50 Co to? kto to? 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Zaolzie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności, Pogoda 16.50 TV Katowice poleca 17.00 Raport z akcji 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności, Pogoda, Sport 18.45 Ślązaków portret własny - pr. public. 19.00 Propozycje do śląskiej listy przebojów - rozrywka 19.10 Ludzie i sprawy 19.40 Wokół nas 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport, Mag. meteo 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Bitwa o Bagdad (Battle for Baghdad: No Way Out); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 109, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 3, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 23, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Ciężki los scenarzysty - odc. 261, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 151, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1211, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 50, USA 2000 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 32, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 843, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 152, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 68, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - odc. 23, Polska 2007 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 39, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 844, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1212, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Zakazane piosenki - odc. 246, Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Ogór - odc. 248, Polska 2007 21:00 U progu sławy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Szczęście na raty - komediodramat, Chiny 2000 1:45 Saloon gier - odc. 1, Polska 2005 2:00 Saloon gier - odc. 2, Polska 2005 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1080, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 15, USA 1996-1997 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 16, USA 1996-1997 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 77, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Jak się robi telewizję? - odc. 1 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 78, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1081, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny, Francja, USA 2005 0:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 1:05 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Telesklep - magazyn 3:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:20 Saint-Tropez (43) - fr. serial obyczajowy 05:10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 05:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 06:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Saint-Tropez (44) - fr. serial obyczajowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Beverly Hills 90210 (11) - serial obyczajowy USA 10:25 Zbuntowani (25) - telenowela meks. 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola (59) - telenowela argentyńska 13:25 Kinomaniak - magazyn 13:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 14:55 Lalola (60) - telenowela argentyńska 16:00 Beverly Hills 90210 (12) - serial obyczajowy U SA 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Zbuntowani (26) - telenowela meksykańska 20:00 Krokodyl zabójca (Crocodile) - horror USA 2000 22:00 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - polski reality show 23:00 Konwojent (Le convoyeur) - thriller francuski, 2004 01:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 02:00 Hebrajski Młot (The Hebrew Hammer) - komedia USA 2003 03:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Czas; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Ryś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Afisz - Podróż; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (41) Jan Jurewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Magazyn przechodnia - Cisza; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1222; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1601; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Student to wróg; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (41) Jan Jurewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Czas; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Ryś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Od słów do głów - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Afisz - Podróż; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1222; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 2 - Pierwszy Myping; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1601; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8/13 - Wyrok; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Polskie orlęta na pakistańskim niebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1222; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 2 - Pierwszy Myping; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1601; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8/13 - Wyrok; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Polskie orlęta na pakistańskim niebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Errata do biografii - Roman Palester; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.15 Film fabularny 11.55 S2 śląsk 12.15 Telezakupy 12.35 Klaudiusz&cooking 13.10 Co w hałdzie piszczy 13.30 Koncert życzeń 14.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Telezakupy 14.35 Na wagę zdrowia 15.00 Telezakupy 15.15 Biznes Silesia 15.45 Telezakupy 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.20 Góromania 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Tak Nieruchomości 17.45 Silesia komentarze 18.20 Kopalnia Wiedzy 19.00 Propozycje do śląskiej listy szlagierów 19.20 Silesia Informacje flesz 19.25 Propozycje do śląskiej listy szlagierów 19.45 Film fabularny 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 Zamorskie granie 23.30 Silesia Informacje 00.10 Klaudiusz&cooking 00.55 Koncert życzeń 01.45 S2 śląsk 02.10 Na wagę zdrowia 02.35 Biznes Silesia 03.00 Silesia Informacje 03.40 Koncert życzeń 04.05 Kopalnia Wiedzy 04.40 Propozycje do śląskiej listy szlagierów 05.20 Kocia Muzyka 06.45 Telezakupy TVT Rybnik Prognoza pogody: 07.55, 08.20, 10.55, 11.20, 13.55, 14.20, 18.55, 19.40, 21.55, 22.40, 00.55, 01.40 07.15 Okiem kamery 07.30 Raport 07.58 Piłka w regionie 08.10 Misja 08.22 Okiem kamery 08.35 Muzyka 10.15 Okiem kamery 10.30 Raport 10.58 Piłka w regionie 11.10 Misja 11.22 Okiem kamery 11.35 Muzyka 13.15 Okiem kamery 13.30 Raport 13.58 Piłka w regionie 14.10 Misja 14.22 Okiem kamery 14.35 Muzyka 18.15 Okiem kamery 18.30 Raport 18.58 Sport - mag. 19.42 Okiem kamery 19.58 Muzyka 21.15 Okiem kamery 21.30 Raport 21.58 Sport - mag. 22.42 Okiem kamery 22.58 Muzyka 00.15 Okiem kamery 00.30 Raport 00.55 Prognoza pogody 00.58 Sport - mag. 01.40 Prognoza pogody 01.42 Okiem kamery 01.58 Muzyka